


group life the 100

by izra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izra/pseuds/izra
Summary: Group chat





	group life the 100

12:43   
New group created by Jasper   
Jasper added to group clarke, bell, Octavia, raven , monty and harper  
12:44   
Jasper: hey guys

Clarke: what is this for 

bellamy: jasper why 

raven: is this about your party idea cause i told you that that will just get you swatted by the Feds for terrorism 

Jasper: we can talk that through later

clarke: what 

monty: Terrorism??

Harper: jasper what did you do now 

jasper: look i just wanted to celebrate with a large party

octavia: how large 

jasper: couple of hundred people 

Monty: What but the largest party so far was 95 people and 12 of them got arrested for stealing a boat 

octavia: i had nothing to do with that 

Bellamy: other than setting the auto captain 

octavia: look it was Murphy who did the most damage 

 

clarke: i heard the state police are still looking for him for robbery

16:32 

Clarke: raven your late 

16:35   
Clarke:raven where are you

16:36  
HARPER: theres a swat team outside her house 

Monty: What 

Bellamy: why 

Harper: apparently john Murphy has 2 hostages inside 

Bellamy: I just received a phone call from Murphy saying hes gonna send them out


End file.
